The Destiny of Summer Roberts
by Oscarfudgie
Summary: Summer's POV about how she reacts to Ryan and her changed circumstances which include Seth Cohen one parter and mainly interaction between Summer and Ryan. I love reviews! :


Title: The Destiny of Summer Roberts

Rating: M16 for mild language

Note: This is Summer's POV about how she reacts to Ryan and to her changed circumstances (which include Seth Cohen!)

* * *

When Ryan first came to the O.C she didn't think he would become a permanent fixture in her life not to mention her best friend's.

At first he was just someone she could lust after and talk about what she'd like to do to him if he was crashing in _her _pool house but she was all talk. The truth was she knew if he was in her pool house she'd whine and sulk and wouldn't know how to relate to him or at least that was the _old_ Summer.

She didn't think he'd be a threat to her relationship with Marissa, after all she was dating Luke which was fine because Marissa tired of him easily and came running to Summer for conversations not involving surfing, drinking and the southern regions of famous females.

Ryan was different, he hadn't been brought up by nanny's and had experienced a type of life none of their Newport friend's could even imagine which was exciting at first; Summer had no problem mixing it up and roughing it for a bit if it made things interesting and to support Marissa but as time went on Marissa's infatuation with Ryan didn't end the way Summer's did and she knew things had changed.

For one thing she was having to hang out with Seth Cohen on an increasingly regular basis who she would never even have to know if it wasn't for Ryan's influence on her best friend. Summer always knew Marissa could be a selfish bitch but slumming it with chino meant their popularity and status in the school plummeted and Summer found herself having to choose between Marissa and all her other friends.

Summer was loyal and ferocious and when she had boasted that to Ryan he just smirked smugly and said those attributes reminded him of a guard dog.

Summer may have been short compared to legs-up-to-her-ass Marissa but she was no fucking guard dog, she didn't just trail after Marissa all the time, she had her own personality and if Ryan pushed her he'd find out she did however like to bite.

She glared at him evilly and looked to Marissa for a defence but she just smiled and looked at Ryan as though the sun shone out his ass.

That's when she knew her best friend had lost it but it was too late now she had traded in all her other friends and now she was stuck with Chino, Marissa and the comic book nerd that thought he was god's gift to comedy.

She could feel a rage blackout coming on, one more so-called 'witty' quip from Cohen or anything uttered from his annoying mouth would send her fists flying of her own accord she was sure.

"So Summer do you like comics? I myself like to dabble in a graphic novel here and there but nothing too extreme. Of course I like a lot of other stuff too-"

She didn't answer, trying to block out his voice that was tearing at her last nerve.

"I take that as a no. Sure I like lots of stuff you probably like although obviously not stuff like manicures and shopping and guys if that's what you're into and getting my hair done although I do enjoy styling my jewfro on occasion but that's not to say there's not lots of stuff we have in common."

He screwed up his face in concentration as Summer whispered to Marissa that if he didn't shut up she'd shove her napkin down his throat. Marissa just giggled naively, unaware Summer was being deadly serious.

"I've got it! We both like food."

"Shut up shut up shut up! You just keep talking even though no one is listening and I would say it's an only-child thing but I happen to be a normal well developed only child and don't just go to the mall and primp myself like you seem to think. And why am I even justifying myself to you? This is it I'm actually going to go insane."

They all just stared at her, watching her slowly unravel in the stupid diner she hadn't even wanted to go to. Seth still looked up at her with an awestruck half smile on his face.

Marissa looked slightly worried.

"Summer are you alright?"

She couldn't shout at Marissa because despite everything she loved her and knew it wasn't her fault. It was all Cohen's she had decided.

"Well done Cohen you've actually driven me into a straight jacket!"

She stood up dramatically, tossed her air and grabbed her purse.

"If anyone wants to find me I'll be rocking backwards and forth in an asylum."

She strutted out the door as they all stared at where she had been trying to understand what had just passed.

Seth spoke first.

"What's up with Summer?"

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and cuddled into Ryan.

"Beats me she's probably PMSing."

Seth cringed.

"Should I go after her?"

Ryan jumped in before Marissa could comment.

"I think she might just need some space."

They all nodded and got back to eating and talking as if she'd never been there.

* * *

Summer sat outside Marissa's house for god knows how long. She didn't want to go home because she knew her step mom would be there planning her next trip to Mexico or laying by the pool drooling and rolling her eyes. Summer could of dealt with that shit any of time but not today, she was sick of being the sidekick to Marissa who always got noticed second or her step mother's nurse who had to drag her to the downstairs bedroom when she passed out on the floor in the middle of the day.

She didn't have a shopping partner so couldn't go to the mall and she knew Marissa would have to come by her house or Seth's soon enough although she hoped it wasn't the latter.

Finally she heard a car pull into the Cohen's and she rushed around to see who it was.

To her disappointment Ryan got out of the car alone. He turned to see her but said nothing.

"Oh Chino it's you I'm not going to pretend not to be happy to see you."

He shut the car door and gave her an unreadable stare.

"You shouldn't be surprised I do live here."

"Yeah well I'm not sure the pool house counts."

"Whatever was there something you wanted Summer?"

Summer crossed her arms and pouted, it worked with all the other men in her life she didn't see why Ryan would be any different.

"I know you only put up with me because of Coop and I do the same with you but I expected her to be with you so where is she?"

"Was that a question or a demand?"

She grinned fake sweetly.

"Do I have to pick just one?"

He smiled ever so slightly.

"I dropped her off at the mall to buy something for her dad and Seth wanted to skateboard by the comic book store before coming home but he'll be devastated he missed your little 'visit.'"

"Well you can just remind him about my rage blackouts that seem to be more frequent when he's around and I'm sure he'll be alright."

Ryan gave her a quizzical sideways glance that unnerved her.

"Well as great as it was chatting with you I have to go inside."

Summer felt like an ignored child, not even Ryan wanted to talk to her! What was happening to the world? She used to be the life of the party and guy's like Ryan used to only dream about sleeping with her, now she couldn't hold anyone's attention but nerds like Seth Cohen.

"Fine why don't you just go inside and pine about Marissa and play pretend happy families when we all know you're just going to rip 'em off in the middle of the night sometime and fuck off."

The last two words were spat with such venom she even surprised herself.

Ryan turned around and to Summer's surprise and pleasure he was angry. At least now she had his attention and he was showing more emotion towards her than his usually blank stare or bemused, smug grin which she hated.

"Why do you have to be like that Summer?"

"Like what?"

"Like a spoilt bitch?"

"Because that's what I am although I'm not surprised which your past education that you didn't pick up on that."

"I don't believe you because Marissa cares about you and talks about you so there has to be more if she has all this faith in you."

Summer smiled despite herself.

"She talks about me?"

He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You've been her best friend for years of course you're going to come up in conversation although with your past education I'm surprised you wouldn't have realised that."

She laughed slightly but tried to keep her face hard.

"Plus now Cohen falls at my feet all the time I guess I'm kinda going to be a permanent thorn in your butt huh?"

She liked the idea of what a thorn in his perfect ass would look like but was careful not to look at that part of his body for too long.

"Now if you don't have any more insults to sling at me I'd like to go inside."

She nodded silently and watched his back (or rather his butt) retreat towards the house.

"Chino?"

He turned around and waited for the last verbal assault.

"Break her heart and I will personally hunt you down and shove my stiletto heel right up your -"

The door opened and Sandy walked out.

Summer waved politely.

"Oh hi Mr Cohen how are you today?"

He looked a little taken aback but waved back.

Ryan shook his head and laughed.

"I'll bear that in mind."

So it wasn't a perfect situation but they were all stuck with each other now and Summer liked to think of herself as a strong adaptable female that could milk any situation for what it was worth so maybe being fourth wheel to odd couple of the century wasn't going to be total disaster. She always had Seth to keep her in the loop and generally do whatever she wanted when she clicked her fingers which she knew she'd enjoy.

Life was full of complications and Summer knew no matter what happens she'd always have her wealth and her sense of style which gave her great comfort even in the darkest of hours. There was no way some guy from Chino was going to sidle her out. No one determined the fate of Summer Roberts but Summer Roberts.


End file.
